Demons List
Work in Progress... (still no idea how to format this with decent and direct information on skills) Note: Accepted translations in GREEN, guessed in BLUE, unknown in RED Chance to hit formula: (Hit chance based on: lvl/targets level???) ie: your skill level = 20, enemy level = 30: 21/30 = 70% Name Element Rating Max Fury Tags HP Attack Defense Shards to Unlock Skill Per Level Skill Duration Skill Translation Skill Leader Skill Passive Tags Passive #1 Passive #2 Passive #3 Passive #4 Passive #5 Amomongo 10 100 AOE, Fury 55089 10265 5023 50 +0.5 A magic stomp to cause immediate 45%(+0.5%/lvl) damage to all enemies and reduces Fury accumulation by 25(?lvl) for 1 rounds. Behemoth Golru AOE 59121 8283 7162 +0.5 0 Cast spell to cause immediate 70%(+0.5%/lvl) damage to all enemies. Berserker 100 AOE, Poison 40846 10747 3358 50 +0.6 2 Targeted to all enmies to cause immediate 50%(+0.6%/lvl) damage and burn for 2 rounds. Corroding Maw 100 43316 10783 6001 20 Craggy Namtar 4 100 44022 10303 6701 20 Jahi Slag Heart 100 Single, Heal 45322 10263 6390 20 +1.0 0 Deliver immediate 100%(+1.0%/lvl) healing to an ally. King Barbas 6 120 47028 10099 5274 50 King Purson 100 AOE, Defense 48370 9745 7016 50 +0.3 2 Summon an earthen wall to absorb 20%(+0.3%/lvl) DMG for all allies. King Rimmon 135 Single, Stun, Other 48135 9694 6343 20 +0.5 1 Petrify an enemy and make it unable to move for 1 rounds, while DMG it takes is reduced by 50%(+0.5%/lvl). King Zagan 100 Single 49750 9360 6161 20 +1.5 0 Launch a massive stone attack to do immediate 125%(+1.5%/lvl) damage to an enemy. Marquis Naberius 100 AOE, Other 53845 8760 6289 20 +0.4 1 Random attack against 3 enemies, causing 68%(+0.4%/lvl) of DMG and decrease target DEF by 10%(+0.5%/lvl) for 1 round. Notus Gale 10 120 48075 10422 7162 50 Ose Infinite Squall 9 100 45130 9360 8586 50 Prince Orocas 100 40113 12261 3990 20 Queen Octopain 10 100 Single, Other 51058 9628 6267 50 3 Salubrious Cardea 9 100 AOE, Heal 44340 10643 7284 50 2 Stone Eyed Eligos Single, Fury 48036 9293 6967 +1.2 Use shield to hit enemy and cause immediate 125%(+1.2%/lvl) damage while alos decrease Fury by 25 (?/lvl). Suluth 52371 9066 6048 20 +1.3 0 Smashing the Treasure to attack players cause immediate 130%(+1.3%/lvl) damages. The Terasaur 100 Single/AOE?, Other 48135 10342 5508 +0.5 2 Increases 20%(+0.5%/lvl) damage against targets for next 2 rounds. Xuong Cuong 9 100 55896 9658 5428 50 Blinding Shabriri 100 Single, Heal 59133 9360 3234 +1.0 0 Deliver immediate 110%(+1.0%/lvl) healing to an ally. Bune of Inferno 100 AOE, Poison 48646 9765 6289 20 +0.5 Random attack against 3 enemies, causing 50%(+0.5%/lvl) of DMG and ongoing fire DMG for rounds. Duke Cresil 100 50942 9360 5639 50 Eate's Hammer 9 46127 10459 5248 50 Flaming Mo 100 Single, Other 46637 10454 5653 20 +1.0 3 Enemy will be unable to launch skill attacks for 3 rounds. Upgrading improves hit chance to LV1(+1.0/lvl) enemies. Forneus Flame Maw 100 AOE, Other 45130 10342 6987 20 Gaap Great Glare 100 Single, Other 51143 9360 5623 20 +1.7 0 Enemy is set on fire causing immediate 125%(+1.7%/lvl) damage. If enemy has Wildfire Immolation debuff then DMG is double. King Soot Claw 10 100 AOE 47135 9927 6674 20 +0.6 0 Launch fire from mouth to cause immediate 65%(+0.6%/lvl) damage to all enemies. Knight Furcas 100 Single, Crit, Other 41920 10297 6267 50 4 Kroni Hellfire 100 Single, Fury 51619 9765 5005 20 +1.0 Launch fiery arrows to cause immediate 85%(+1.0%/lvl) damage while decrease target's Fury by -40(?/lvl). Lili Scorch Healer 115 59844 10373 2392 20 Lubu Single, Other 42996 11196 5371 Mephisto Ash Flesh 100 Single 50741 9001 6550 20 +2.0 Three swipes with giant blade to cause immediate 125%(+2.0%/lvl) damage to enemy. Nemesis 100 Single, Poison 55896 8492 6904 50 2 Nero Glint Flesh 100 Single 44123 9766 7416 20 +1.2 0 130%(+1.2%/lvl) DMG to 1 target. Slam causing immediate 130% damage. Nestorats 10 AOE, Stun 52371 8708 7257 20 +0.6 Summon fire storm to attack all enemies, cause 65%(+0.6%/lvl) DMG, make dizzy for 1 rounds. Prince Chax 100 Single, Other 55896 9478 6444 50 0 Prince Merihim 10 100 Single, Stun 54972 9066 4937 20 +1.0 2 Massive hammer blow to cause immediate 70%(+1.0%/lvl) damage and stun target for 2 rounds. Prince Sitri 120 51619 9360 6289 20 Putrefien Gush 100 Single, Poison 50538 9201 6782 20 +0.5 2 Launch a piercing attack that cause immediate 75%(+0.5%/lvl) damage and does ongoing, increasing damage for 2 rounds. Queen Succubi 100 49715 10013 6118 50 Rauym Single, Other 50301 9347 6408 50 Satan 10 100 AOE, Poison 46792 9856 6501 50 Shuck of Styx 49144 9183 6674 20 Sindarus Firecloak 100 43122 10704 5940 20 Stony Aswang 10 120 50146 10342 5212 20 Tomb Nymph 100 Single, Other 60732 8946 5364 50 Corroding Vepar 100 Single, Heal 41805 10879 6674 +0.8 0 Summon a pool of water to convert 30%(+0.8%/lvl) of DMG to HP at end of attack. Dark Lord Lucifrex 10 100 47135 10692 5878 50 Dreadshade Acidious 100 48370 10825 5864 50 Duke Kelaineus 100 41115 10486 7162 50 Duke Vual of Ice 100 Single, Stun?/Fury? 42316 10155 6849 20 +0.8 1 (reduces fury by 40 points?) Use ice attack to cause immediate 85%(+0.8%/lvl) damage and freezing the target for 1 rounds. Grand Bois 100 AOE 67363 8760 1873 20 +0.5 Launch damaging crystals for immediate cause 65%(+0.5%/lvl) damage against all enemies. Kang Admi the Foul 10 200 AOE, Stun 43533 10504 7162 50 +1.0 Launch a spear attack to stun random 2 enemies for 2 rounds. Upgrading improves hit chance to LV1(+1.0/lvl) enemies. Morax Sting Claw 100 47482 9401 6609 20 Naberius Ice Burn 10 130 Single, Stun 44317 11095 4996 50 +1.0 2 Stun target for 2 rounds. (Hit chance based on: lvl/targets level???) Lock an enemy in an icy prison, for 2 rounds. Upgrading improves hit chance to LV+1.0 enemies. Ocypete Harpie 100 54254 9349 5241 20 Paimon 10 47791 9954 6094 50 Prince Stolas 100 Single, Poison 61744 8555 4280 +0.5 2 Wound your target to cause immediate 75% (+0.5%/lvl) damage and continuous damage for 2 rounds. Princess Succubi 100 52403 10774 5421 50 Queen Mariana 100 AOE, Heal 42420 10956 6336 20 +0.8 0 Heal entire team 60%(+0.8%/lvl) of ATK. Summon a healing bath to restore 60%(+0.8%/lvl) for all allies. Raum the Caustic Single, Other 53149 6674 10848 20 +0.6 2 All DEF Will be converted to 100%(+0.6%/lvl) ATK for next 2 rounds. Sabnac 135 45322 10112 6701 20 Sytri 52300 10125 4244 50 Vepar 100 42189 10396 8193 50 Boreas Horn Sword 100 44317 9390 8197 50 Cerberus Lord 120 53746 8946 5529 50 Devil's Duwende 100 48135 9954 6530 50 Enki's Archer 10 100 Single, Crit 53149 7729 7027 20 +1.0 0 Gauranteed crit to single target, causing 200%(+1.0%/lvl) damage. An arrow launched into an enemy's heart causing immediate 200% critical damage. Upgrading improves hit chance to LV1(+1.0/lvl) enemies Fluttering Nybras 100 45322 10513 5761 50 Full Argestes 100 45147 10297 6051 50 Glortor Flame Face 47135 10438 6379 50 Golden Dragon 10 50 Howling Aurai 48907 10303 6492 50 Hurling Wraith 100 42459 9939 6177 50 King Belial 8 Single, Other 50790 10342 6267 50 3 Marbuel 100 AOE 48639 8956 6267 50 0 Master Sigbin 100 48735 10049 6001 50 Miczariel 10 100 44789 10008 6631 50 Oray Gore Gale 100 Single, Heal 48646 11215 4937 20 +1.0 0 A vamparic hammer that does immediate 80%(+1.0%/lvl) damage to enemies while returning a 80%(+1.0%/lvl) DMG to HP. Ordog Blizzard Maw 100 45252 11149 3646 20 Orias 100 48936 9973 6501 50 Ozgin 10 100 Single, Other 42010 11455 5850 50 +<0.1? 3 For 3(+<0.1?/lvl) rounds after use, death of user will cause immediate death for those who kill him. Penmue the Squall 100 44129 10438 7749 20 Prince Ekek 100 55626 9257 6530 50 Prince Samael 52371 8760 7302 20 Princess Ekek 6 100 AOE 52798 9473 5092 20 +0.6 0 Attack all enemies with a whirlwind of immediate 65%(+0.6%/lvl) damage. Queen Tefnut AOE, Other 51595 10522 4114 50 +0.2 2 Increase DMG delivered by allies 10% for 2 rounds. Surgat 130 52670 9369 6721 50 Valac 9 100 AOE, Heal 51143 10036 5173 50 +0.8 2 Summon a healing to provide ongoing 65%(+0.8%/lvl) healing for all allies 2 rounds. Wailing Crispus 6 100 48370 10141 6267 50 Whirlwind Wraithbane 9 50790 9993 5371 50 +0.3 0 Lightning attack to cause 55%(+0.3%/lvl) DMG to target then passing to other enemies with DMG increasing x2 with each hop. Zablah 9 AOE?, Fury? 41873 9927 8179 20 +0.6 4 Summon hurricane to attack Random 2 enemies, cause 70%(+0.6%/lvl) DMG, freeze Fury for 4 rounds. PVE-Acid Slime PVE-Bune Brittle Blade PVE-Count Andromalius 100 Single PVE-Dagon Bitter Shot PVE-Dagon's Steward PVE-Duke Vapula PVE-Fomor 100 PVE-Gamigin Stone Bone PVE-Lechies Ore Shot PVE-Petrifying Scuttler PVE-Stone Decarabia PVE-Stone Spear Eblis PVE-Vapula the Dusted 100 PVE-Akop the Azoic PVE-Ammut the Fiery PVE-Astaroth Fire Tail PVE-Bapho Fire Hound PVE-Botis Scorch Blade PVE-Fire Glider PVE-Lava Scuttler PVE-Lava Slime PVE-Magma Scuttler PVE-Merihem Flame Lick 100 AOE PVE-Acidic Scuttler PVE-Apep the Howler PVE-Beleth Blood Bite 100 AOE, Poison PVE-Caustic Wraith PVE-Erosive Barbatos PVE-Focalor the Scaly PVE-Gaki the Pungent PVE-Gamigin the Archer PVE-Irvene Ice Tears PVE-Prince Orobas 100 PVE-Acid Soul Wraith 100 PVE-Asmodeus Draught 100 AOE, Defense PVE-Bies Wind Hound PVE-Howling Haagenti PVE-Jilaiya the Foul PVE-Roaring Verin PVE-Tempest Scuttler PVE-Winged Lilith 100 PVE-Zephyr Wraith 100 0 Category:Demons